villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Zoom
|hobby = Antagonizing the Flash. |goals = Kill the Flash. |crimes = Mass murder Stalking Cheating Incrimination Attempted omnicide |type of villain = Egotistical Mastermind}} Professor Eobard Thawne, also known as Professor Zoom and the Reverse-Flash, is a major villain from DC Comics and the arch-nemesis of Barry Allen, the second iteration of the Flash. He also serves as a common enemy to Batman and the Justice League. He is one of the two main antagonists of the Flash Franchise alongside Gorilla Grodd. Biography Early life Born in the 25th Century, Eobard Thawne's parents genetically engineered him to be a highly intelligent and handsome child. However, as he grew up, they became concerned regarding his lack of social skills and tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in their very regimented society. Hoping that having a sibling would help Eobard adjust, his parents had a second son, Robern. However, Eobard struggled to manage his little brother, and he would be reprimanded by his parents for yelling at him. Eobard spent so much time in social bonding sessions and psychological analyses with Robern that he fell far behind in his own studies. As a result, his application to study the Speed Force at the Flash Museum was rejected. Eobard then illegally began doing his own research on the subject. Eobard later replicated the accident that gave the 21st Century's Flash his powers, becoming a villainous speedster known as the Reverse-Flash. But due to Eobard's arrogant and sadistic nature, he was connected to the Negative Speed Force as opposed to the Positive one, granting him the ability to travel faster than light and not just travel through, but alter time as well, feats that no other speedsters have accomplished. The Reverse-Flash then constantly travelled back in time to do battle with his nemesis, eventually coming into conflict with many other superheroes as well. For a time, he joined the Secret Society of Super Villains. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requiem for the Scarlet Speedster" it is revealed a few years ago the Flash, Kid Flash, and Flash tried to stop Professor Zoom once and for all which resulted in a giant speed chase which went a cross the whole world. They went so fast that they opened up a rift to the future which sent the Flash and Zoom to the future where Zoom captured the Flash and made him run on a giant treadmill to power his new empire in the 25th century. Batman and the other two Flash's came to the future to fight him. He managed to capture the two Flash's but Batman try to stop him but Zoom beats him without any difficulty and almost kills him but Flash manages to free himself and to overcome Zoom. He was then taken back to the present where he got sent to jail. In this show he is voiced by John Wesley Shipp his original actor in the live action Flash show. Arrowverse Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash is a major antagonist in the Arrowverse, appearing as the main antagonist of the first season of The Flash, a minor antagonist in the second and third seasons and the main antagonist of the second season of Legends of Tomorrow, portrayed by Tom Cavanagh in his Harrison Wells disguise and by Matt Letscher in his regular form. Professor Zoom appears as the main antagonist in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox voiced by C. Thomas Howell. He got killed by Batman (Thomas Wayne) while trying to kill The Flash during his battle. ''Injustice'' During five years of Superman's Regime where the Regime killed one of Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash's ancestors in the first game, Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash was present. With the death of his ancestors, Thawne is stuck in the paradox of the present time. Sometimes later in the second game, he joins the The Secret Society led by Gorilla Grodd and Brainiac. He, Captain Cold and Deadshot are seen fighting The Flash, but were defeated. He and Captain Cold, later along with Scarecrow are last seen fighting Wonder Woman, who along with other Regime remnants have a temporary alliance with Batman's Insurgency and being defeated by her. Powers And Abilities Eobard Thawne already possessed genius-level intellect by the standards of the 25th Century even prior to gaining his metahuman abilities. The Flash: Rebirth revealed that duplicating the accident behind Barry Allen's powers created a negative Speed Force by corrupting the positive version. The Reverse-Flash is therefore able to travel at superhuman speeds faster than the speed of light, deliver blows of extreme force by hitting the victim hundreds of times a second, run on water, generate vacuums, create after-images ("speed mirages") of himself, and vibrate his molecules to pass through solid objects. Unlike original Speed Force users, Thawne has the ability to travel through and manipulate time, being able to drastically alter history and completely erase people from existence (other speedsters cannot change the past without dramatic consequences). Thawne developed numerous new powers in the events leading up to Flashpoint, including the ability to cross over to other dimensions, create shockwaves across time and space at the snap of his fingers, absorb another's memories via physical contact, and alter the age of anyone or anything. Thawne has also displayed low levels of superhuman strength, as well as electrokinetic abilities. The presence of his lightning is able to disrupt and fry nearby electronics, in addition to allowing him to manipulate magnetism. During the New 52 reboot, Eobard gained the ability to slow down time similar to Hunter Zolomon. He retained his pre-New 52 counterpart's age altering abilities in the DC Rebirth relaunch, however, Eobard regained his negative Speed Force connection and therefore all of his original powers. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Cataclysm Category:Suicidal Category:Wealthy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Revived Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Legacy Category:The Atom Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Provoker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Justice League Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Starvers Category:InJustice Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Usurper Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Saboteurs Category:Psychological Abusers